


Hope's Break: a Game Gone Corrupt

by Fan_Sessions



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Sessions/pseuds/Fan_Sessions
Summary: Chiaki Nanami is a well-known streamer ready to play a game recommended to her by her viewers known as Danganronpa: At Hope's Break, a visual novel game where you are first year in university introduced to the friend group of four who are Chihiro, Mondo, Leon, and Taka.She decides to play the game in front of hundreds and thousands of viewers, hoping to give the game the recognition it deserves but also has second thoughts on if the game could go wrong one way or another.But Chiaki immediately puts these thoughts behind, keeping an open mind, excited to play a new game as always and starts to play, hoping those thoughts were wrong. But, were they or did they just foreshadow unintentional events?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1: Startting the Game up [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For the past month or two, I have really been passionate about this idea as well as wanting to share it with others. I'm a new and young writer too so if my writing is bad at times, that is probably why. Despite this, I don't mind criticism so if it is constructive, let me know so I can improve my writing. I hope you all like this idea as it progresses as much as I do!
> 
> Disclaimer: Just in case, I'd like to inform you that I'll be writing Chihiro as a cis male. If you don't like that, it's fine, just don't try and start discourse in the comments!

" Hi fellow gamers! My name is Chiaki Nanami and today we are going to play Danganronpa: A Hope’s break, a game that many of you have recommended to me!”. I say to my hundreds and thousands of viewers. I'm so glad to show my fans this game. They've really been wanting to play this game for a few days now and now, they must be so happy that I took their offer.

“ From what you've all told me about the game, It is a visual novel game that takes place in a university for ultimates where you are first year dragged into a new friend group..." I said, hopefully being correct. " ...one of the friends. I think it was the kid named Leon, right?" I guessed, hoping I was correct once again. 

Luckily, one of the comments told me I was correct soon after. _Thank goodness_ , I told myself and continued. " ...wants to be with a girl he likes and you have to help him as you get to know your new friend group better.” I explained.

I then put my name and pronouns which gave me three options, which were he/his, she/her, and they/them and said to my viewers as I clicked the second option “ The game is also gender-inclusive so all anyone can play this game!"

As soon as I finished that, it led me to the introduction screen and there was the friend group of four all sitting in an empty classroom. One student, with red hair and a punk style sat laid-back almost leaning in his chair. Another student, with brown overalls with a green hair clip on one of their bangs sat smiling, seeming excited that I would play the game they’re in. The third student with bright red eyes with knee high boots was sitting upright with what seemed to me was good posture while the student to my left with hair that looked like corn was pretty much the opposite, with his legs on his desk and the only one looking away from my screen.

Then, I thought to myself _they all seemed like nice students with interesting personalities from what I could tell so I knew I would be glad to meet them in game and I hope nothing bad will happen to them. After all, this is just a simple visual novel game and who would want something terrible to happen? No one would, **right**?_

As I was thinking about it, I remembered that I was still streaming. “ Sorry I’ve been quiet for a while. I just had a train of thought.” I told my audience as I yawned since I was tired of thinking. Some of the audience immediately commented, forgiving me, which was nice to know that they didn’t mind but I had to keep an open mind and think positive. I had to start the game at some point and soon after, I clicked on the button that said Start game with my computer mouse.


	2. Meeting the Group of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki as the main character of the game comes across another student whose name is Chihiro, who leads her to his friend group of four including himself. She soons learns the other three friends went by Leon, Mondo, and Taka, who quickly accepted her into the group of theirs. So, Chiaki and her four new friends decide what to do next to get to know eachother better than some already did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating the fanfic for a few weeks. School started for me and I had to focus on that more so I hope you understand.
> 
> Also, until the epilogue (If I ever get that far), we'll be looking from Chiaki the MC of the game and not the streamer playing the game. I hope you'll like this next chapter as much as I do!

A few hours away from its own high school, _Hope’s Peak_ was a university in an urban environment.

If _Hope’s Peak_ was the high school that brings you in and gets you used to the privilege, then this university helps the greatest of the greatest develop and become the ultimates they want to be (most of the time) despite being more relaxed like a break, which makes Hope’s Break a fitting name.

There’s only one thing that you need to get into the university and that is to already have gone to Hope’s Peak but there were two things you would need to get into the high school. One, you have to already be attending high school and two, you have to be the best of the best in whatever field you’re in.

...And then that is where I come in.

My name is Chiaki Nanami and I am the ultimate gamer and I am ready to start a new year.

Even though there is not much to do during the hours of school other than learn (for obvious reasons.), it’s a lot more laid-back than high school was, which was already quite relaxed if you were an ultimate. I already knew my way around the school because I got a tour of the place a week before so I sit down on one of the benches in the hallway and play my video games since I don’t have anything else to do…

...Until I look up... 

“ Hello? Are you new here?” Another student asks shyly as they walk up to me. They were wearing brown overalls, a green hair clip, and a small black bow underneath their collar. _Is he a boy or a girl? I couldn't tell but I might be disrespectful if I ask, so I put the thought in the back of my mind._

“ Yes, I am new here.” I answer, stopping my video game. “ Why are you asking?”

“ Not much…” They reply. “ I just want to make you to feel welcomed here but I should introduce myself first…” They tell me. “ My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. Sorry, I don’t usually introduce myself so formally but I’m the ultimate programmer. I hope we can get along though!” Chihiro introduces.

“ Well, we can become friends.” I respond.

“ Really? We can? We just met.” They wonder.

“ Of course we can. I love to make new friends all the time.” I answer gladly. _It will be nice to make a new friend during my first day here. I wonder if I can make anymore…_

“ Yay!” They cheer. “ But, what’s your name? They ask.

“ My name is Chiaki Nanami.” I answer.

“ Ok then!” They say “ Well, I was going to hang out with my other friends. I don’t mind if you join me…” They tell me.

“ Are you sure I can join you?” I ask kindly.

“ Of course you can! I think they'll like your company.” They answer. “ Just follow me, ok?” They said as they held onto my wrist.

“ If you say so…” I say to them as I follow them down the halls and towards the gates of the school, which leads to the outside of the school.

Chihiro brings me to the front of the school, where there were groups of students talking about their day as the cherry blossom petals would come down gracefully. Chihiro specifically leads me to a group of three men, all with completely different aesthetics. The one in the middle has a punk style, the one to my right has a white coat and to my left is the only student wearing a type of uniform that I am pretty sure was there at that tour to help the other students and I but I don't remember their name. They all seem to talk about one of their music groups finally debuting…

“ Yeah! I get to finally be big with some friends doing what I want! Isn’t that amazing?” The student with the punk style says.

“ It sure is impressive. Especially the fact that you four all worked hard and had the determination to continue even during hard times!” The student wearing the uniform tells him.

“ I agree with my bro on this one. We’re fucking proud of you, dude!” The student with the white coat says.

“ I am proud too, Leon. I wish the best for you guys…” Chihiro says. _Leon? I heard of him before at Hope’s Peak but he was on a baseball team not a music group_ , I think.

“ Thanks guys! I am grateful to have friends like y'all !” Leon tells all of them happily.

“ I apologize I have to go off topic but Chihiro, it seems you have brought a new student with you.” The student with the uniform says.

“ Yeah...I just wanted to introduce her to you guys and maybe she wouldn’t mind if we were her friends.” Chihiro answers.

“ I understand that part but why did you have to hold her hand? You know how unwholesome that is!” The student wearing the uniform asks Chihiro.

“ They weren't holding my hand.” I clarify.

“ He wasn’t?” He wonders. _He? So Chihiro’s a boy. Good to know_ , I think.

“ They were holding onto my wrist. Probably because they wanted to keep some space.” I continue.

“ Yeah...I didn’t want to intrude at all, Taka.” Chihiro said, agreeing with me.

“ Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I might’ve misunderstood once again.” Taka says.

“ It’s ok. I understand...” I tell him.

“ Well, you guys should introduce yourselves because I already did.” Chihiro tells them.

“ Yeah no shit dude. What are you? The ultimate detective?” The student with the white coat asks Chihiro. _First of all, why is he so vulgar? Is that like his thing?_ , thinking to myself.

“ Bro, you know he isn’t the ultimate detective. Kyoko and Shuichi are!” Taka tells the student.

“ Damn. Even after ya' finally getting a group of friends, you still can’t tell the difference between what is and isn’t a joke.” Leon says. “ Anyways, I’m gonna introduce myself first.” He tells them. “ So, yo! The name’s Leon Kuwata. Welcome.” He introduces himself.

“ Well, thanks…” I told him.

“ I guess I’ll introduce myself next.” The student with the white coat tells us. “ Name is Mondo Oowada. Nice to fuckin’ meetcha here.” He introduces.

“ It is nice to meet you too!” I said. “ And, you’re Taka, right?” I say as I point to him.

“ Yes but my full name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the ultimate moral compass if you forgot. I believe in bold simplicity and it will be nice to help you on your educational journey!” He introduces. " You must be Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer, correct?" He asks me. _Why does he remember my name and ultimate? I mean, I'm pretty sure I told him during that tour but he doesn't have to remember it until now, does he?_

" Yes I am. I'm surprised you remembered." I respond to him.

" Well, it is all thanks to my good memory! Well, at least I think I have a good memory..." He tells us.

“ Gamer? That's a pretty damn cool ultimate!” Mondo says.

“ Thanks!" I say.

“ We're supposed to have a sleepover in an hour. Wanna join us?" Leon asks?

> * Of course!

“ I'd love too! It sounds quite fun. Where will it happen?" I ask excitedly.

" It's going to happen at my fucking dorm. My roommate, Akane and I are gonna go shopping after so we don't have shitty snacks. After all, that chick knows her food." Mondo tells me.

" Well bro, you two better get going. I assume that it will take a while to find good food." Taka tells him.

" Good point, Taka. We should all get ready!" Chihiro agrees with him.

" Ok then. Bye guys!" Mondo said as he walked off to who I can assume is Akane, who had black sweatpants and a red sports hoodie.

" I'll see y'all then!" Leon said, waving us all a goodbye and walking off to his dorm, leaving me, Chihiro, and Taka behind.

" Taka? Since you were helping Chiaki and the others during the tour, do you know her room number?" Chihiro asks him.

" Yes I do in fact! We should've talked about this before Mondo and Leon left..." Taka agreed. _If I can remember correctly, Taka was the one that gave each of us the keys to our rooms._

" Well, I'll answer your question, Chihiro. After all, it _is_ my dorm. It's room 16 in dorm 2." I answer Chihiro.

" I see. Nagito and Hajime are your room mates, right?" Taka asks.

" Correct!" I answer.

" So, we'll meet you there, pick you up and walk you to Mondo's dorm, okay?" Chihiro says to us.

" That sounds like a good plan, Chihiro! We'll see you then!" Taka says, starting to leave.

" Bye Chiaki!" Chihro says as he waves goodbye and follows up to Taka.

" Bye you guys!" I say as I wave back to Chihiro and start walking back to my dorm to get ready.

I didn’t expect to make friends this quickly, nor did I expect to join them for a sleepover but I'm sure this will be a fun experience since they all were so nice to me. I'm so ready to have a fantastic sleepover with these guys...


End file.
